Measurement tools such as digital multimeter (DMM) devices, heat-sensing infrared cameras, vibration meters, and the like are used in a wide array of industrial, commercial, and residential settings to measure a variety of properties of equipment. In production facilities, plants, and factories, for example, it is critical to ensure that equipment remains operational. Interruptions in production for unexpected failure of equipment can be costly. Such facilities typically establish procedures for routine monitoring and maintenance of equipment that include using measurement tools.
For example, a technician using a handheld measurement tool may be tasked to periodically measure a property of equipment to assess the functional “health” of the equipment or to determine the presence of a fault. To perform such measurements, the technician travels to the site of the equipment, manually records data from the measurement tool, and returns to a central location to produce a report. Unfortunately, the technician may need to return multiple times to the site of the equipment to obtain the desired data. Further, analysis of measured data obtained from the equipment often requires the technician to manually enter the measured data into a computer.
In some instances, an equipment maintenance process includes obtaining readings of measurement data from multiple measurement tools at different locations, and sometimes includes obtaining measurements simultaneously or in close time proximity. Furthermore, complex calculations may be desired to be quickly performed on measured data obtained at the different locations, even when using measurement tools with limited or no functionality for storing or processing measurements over time. What is desired are systems and methods that allow guidance and coordination to be provided with respect to collecting measurements using measurement tools, and that allow measurement data to be efficiently collected and processed.